This invention relates to a magnetic conveyance system. More particularly, it relates to a system wherein pressurized fluid within a tube moves a magnetic driver to, in turn, propel a cart outside of the tube.
The use of various magnetic and other conveyor systems are disclosed in numerous prior patents including:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,673,629 Casey et al 3,882,791 Youngscap 4,034,848 Elliott 4,113,202 Ueno 4,457,423 Stoll 4,725,256 Sassak ______________________________________
Although various prior conveyors have used magnets for moving items, there has remained an unmet need for conveyors which can efficiently move loads around a loop. Many prior designs have difficulties handling more than one load at a single time or handling multiple loads if they are too close to each other. Moreover, those designs which can handle multiple loads are often unable to have some loads travel at different speeds than other loads.
In another field, various toys have allowed children or adults to race model cars or other vehicles. However, such designs often require Separate tracks, such as slot car tracks, for different vehicles. Using more than one vehicle in a single track is often difficult or impossible. Because such designs do not generally provide for a vehicle in one lane to catch up to a vehicle in the same lane, they cannot simulate actual traffic conditions very well. Additionally, it is often difficult to adjust the speed of one vehicle relative to another and/or to adjust the speed of all vehicles easily. Finally, it may be difficult to provide for a speed differential at different parts of a track or course.